Mais qu' est-ce qu' ils faisaient là?
by Aqualyne
Summary: On aime tous les petits caméos des kamen rider dans les films ou les séries qui les précèdent. Mais pour certain une question se pose : Pourquoi est-ce qu' ils étaient sur place? Venez donc le découvrir dans ces petites histoires.
1. Eiji à Fuuto

Mais qu' est-ce qu' ils faisaient là ?

 **Eiji à Fuuto**

-Allez Ankh !

Dans une cage d' escalier un Eiji pressé tendait la main à un Ankh qui avait l' air de n' en avoir absolument rien à faire tout en regardant les événements qui avaient lieu sur les toits alentours.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te donnerais les médaillons. Il n' y a aucune trace de Yummy ou de Greeed ici. Déjà que je ne vois pas pourquoi il fallait absolument qu' on vienne dans cette ville.

-Mais ses habitants sont en danger ! Allez Ankh ! Donne moi juste le combo de base que je puisse aller aider W !

-Non.

Eiji jeta un regard désespéré à Ankh. Pourquoi faillait-il que convaincre le Greeed soit aussi difficile ? Finalement il poussa un soupir à fendre l' âme tout en se frottant la tête.

-Combien ?

Ankh le regarda bizarrement.

-De quoi ?

-Combien de glaces tu veux en échange des médaillons ?

Le Greeed sembla soudain plongé dans une intense réflexion. Au bout de quelques secondes il releva la tête et regarda Eiji droit dans les yeux.

-Cinq.

-Deux.

-Cinq.

-Deux.

-Quatre.

-Deux.

-Quatre.

-Trois.

-Quatre.

-Trois.

-Quatre. Si tu ne te dépêches pas tu ne vas pas pouvoir aller aider l' autre.

-Trois. Une par médaillon et en prime je fais ta part de corvées au restaurant jusqu' à la fin de la semaine.

-Ça marche ! S' écria Ankh. Tout pour échapper aux corvées de l' autre folle.

Ankh sortit les trois médaillons et les envoya à Eiji qui ne réussi à en attraper que deux tandis que le troisième allait rouler sur le toit. Le Greeed jeta un regard assassin à Eiji.

-Si tu le perds je peux te jurer que les corvées du restaurants seront le moindre de tes soucis.

Eiji avala difficilement sa salive avant de se mettre à courir après le médaillon. Dans la mesure du possible il préférait éviter de subir la colère d' Ankh.

De son côté le Greeed se mit à descendre les escaliers tout en pestant contre l' imbécile à qui il avait donné le sceau. Le seul point positif de cette histoire c' était qu' il avait droit à des glaces supplémentaires aujourd'hui. Soudain il s' arrêta. Il venait de réaliser qu' Eiji avait sur lui un médaillon qu' il lui avait piqué le matin même. Ankh le lui avait laissé puisque de toute façon il fallait trois médaillons pour se transformer et que les corvées de l' autre folle devait être faites avant l' ouverture du magasin pour qu' il puisse avoir la paix.

-Le sale petit...


	2. Gentaro tombé du ciel

Mais qu' est-ce qu' ils faisaient là ?

 **Gentaro tombé du ciel**

Qu' est-ce qu' il pouvait s' ennuyer ! Allongé sur l' un des bancs du Rabbit Hatch Gentaro regardait avancer les aiguilles d' une pendule. Dans une heure la base lunaire sera remplie des autres membres du Kamen Rider Club mais pour l' instant il était tout seul. C' était un peu de sa faute mais les cours d' Ohsugi étaient les pires puisque le professeur l' avait pris en grippe et passait son temps à lui faire des réflexions pour tout et n' importe quoi. C' était normal qu' il ne veuille pas suivre ces cours-là.

Gentaro poussa un profond soupir. Il n' avait vraiment rien à faire à part rester allongé et regarder le temps défiler. Il était prêt à faire n' importe quoi si ça pouvait faire passer le temps plus vite. Sauf ses devoirs.

Finalement il se releva brusquement pour aller marcher un peu. Le mouvement fit glisser le fourze driver de sa veste et il eut tout juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu' il ne tombe par terre. Il eut alors l' illumination.

Gentaro regardait le sol défiler sous ses yeux. C' était vraiment génial de voler ! Il le faisait rarement pour autre chose qu' attaquer ou poursuivre des monstres donc il avait rarement eu l' occasion de pleinement en profiter. Sauf pendant les entraînements qu' il subissait de la part de Kengo et ce n' était pas vraiment des moments joyeux.

Il enchaînait loopings et autres figures aériennes dont certaines totalement sorties de son esprit et alors qu' il allait en faire une de plus il entendit la sonnerie du radar switch. Il l' activa le switch et fut surprit d' entendre la voix de Yuuki.

-Où est-ce que tu es Gen-chan ?!

-Je suis parti voler un peu. Le club a déjà commencé ?

-Non. Mais ça ne devrait pas tarder. Je pense que tu devrais te dépêcher Gen-chan. Imagine si Kengo apprend que tu es parti faire je ne sais pas trop quoi avec le fourze driver.

-Je ne veux pas imaginer ça ! Je me dépêche de revenir au Rabbit Hatch ! Et si Kengo pose des questions tu ne sais rien ok ?

Sur l' écran Yuuki hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-À tout de suite Yuuki !

-À tout de suite Gen-chan !

Gentaro désactiva le radar switch et, par habitude, il désactiva également le rocket switch. Après tout il n' y avait aucun ennemi dans le coin alors pourquoi le garder activé ? Sauf qu' il avait oublié qu' il était en train de voler dans le ciel. Lorsqu' il se rendit compte de son erreur il avait commencé à tomber aussi se mit-il à paniquer.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Tandis que la terre se rapprochait dangereusement il ne lui vint pas une seule seconde à l' esprit qu' il pourrait réactiver le rocket switch.


	3. Haruto sur la piste

Mais qu' est-ce qu' ils faisaient là ?

 **Haruto sur la piste**

Haruto était assis sur son lampadaire à manger un donut au sucre comme cela lui arrivait souvent. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire aujourd'hui. Aucun Phantom n' avait montré le bout de son nez et le vieux Wajima, lassé de le voir tourner en rond, l' avait jeté dehors avec interdiction de revenir avant le coucher du soleil. Il avait donc été acheter des donuts et maintenant il attendait que le temps passe. Ce qui, bizarrement, était beaucoup plus long que ce qu' il pouvait croire.

Haruto commençait à envisager l' idée de partir se balader en ville lorsqu' il vit des éclats de lumière à proximité d' une vieille piste de décollage. Intrigué il descendit de son lampadaire et enfourcha sa moto pour se rendre sur les lieux. Il allait peut être trouver quelque chose à faire finalement.

Au bout d' un moment il arriva à proximité des pistes. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver une navette spatiale et une dizaine de personnes qui y embarquaient. Puis il se rendit compte que lesdites personnes étaient des adolescents. Bizarre comme situation. Surtout qu' à côté il y avait un mec en combinaison blanche et un autre en noir et bleu en train de se battre contre des monstres.

Haruto observa la scène pendant quelques instants. Que faire ? Aller aider les deux combattants ? Continuer à regarder ? C' est lorsqu' il vit que le blanc avait du mal à gérer ses adversaires et qu' il semblait pressé qu' il activa son driver. Finalement il allait pouvoir faire quelque chose au lieu de glander sur un lampadaire jusqu' au soir.


End file.
